


Taboo

by Lucyverse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Blowjobs, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyverse/pseuds/Lucyverse
Summary: Arthur still can't quite grasp the idea that sex in a public toilet is frowned upon in 2017.





	Taboo

It had taken Arthur a while to adjust to the weird and colourful world of the 21st century.

But when he eventually grew accustomed to the fact that the hoover was not a bloodthirsty beast sent from the depths of hell, and the TV was not a talking mirror that predicted the future, he found he quite enjoyed the benefits of this era plagued with mindboggling technology.

In fact, as soon as he had mastered the use of a mobile phone, it had taken Merlin weeks to convince him that there was no need to make a call when they were standing in the same room. And while Arthur's knowledge of phones did improve somewhat over time, old habits never died hard when he had questions that needed to be answered immediately and Merlin was too far away in the next room to ask in person.

Arthur’s naivety, as endearing as Merlin found it, was a bit of a problem when they were out in public. If a car horn flared, he would spring to attention like a startled cat and ask Merlin what breed of horse made such a diabolical noise. If he ever saw a woman whose skirt didn’t reach her ankles, he would remark (a bit too loudly) that she was probably a witch.

But his worst habits of all, much to Merlin’s chagrin, always seemed to surface whenever they found themselves in a public restroom.

‘Arthur, I know the toilet flushing fascinates you, but we _really_ have to go now.’

‘Just one more time!’ Arthur called from the other side of the cubicle, and once again the room was filled with a chorus of flushes as Arthur stared at the swirling water in fascination. 

Tired of waiting and knowing that Arthur hadn’t grasped the concept of locking modern doors yet, Merlin pushed his way in and stubbornly sat himself down on the toilet seat before Arthur could push the handle again.

Said blond pulled a face, ‘you’re a killjoy, Merlin.’

‘Arthur, we’ve been in here for half an hour. If people keep hearing you flush the toilet, they’re going to think you have a serious problem.’

Arthur’s pout was replaced with a far more empathetic expression and he rubbed the back of his neck, the material on his hoodie making it itch, ‘are you annoyed with me?’

‘Yes,’ Merlin replied curtly; then he stood up and kissed the other man, ‘but I suppose I can overlook it this one time. So long as you promise to behave yourself for the rest of the day.’

Arthur grinned and took Merlin’s place on the toilet seat, tugging him over so his boyfriend was straddled on his lap. He tangled his fingers gently into the depths of Merlin's raven hair and gave a sharp tug, earning a gasp. It was only when Merlin closed his eyes, and let Arthur trail his lips down the crook of his neck to his shoulder, that he became sensible to a hand clutching the zip of his jeans and gently pulling it down.

‘Arthur!’ he hissed, grabbing the man’s hands, ‘what are you _doing?_ ’

Arthur blinked at him, as if he had just asked the stupidest question in the world, ‘taking off your trousers so I can suck you off, of course.’

‘In the _toilet?!_ ’

‘Why not? Nobody’s around, we might as well--'

‘ _Arthur_ , you can’t have sex in public places!' cried Merlin as he all but launched himself off Arthur's lap like a rocket, 'it's called dogging and its considered taboo.’

‘We used to have sex in public all the time! Well, if the forest counts as public. And what do dogs have to do with it?’

‘Attitudes have drastically changed since then. Nowadays, it’s considered indecent.'

‘Merlin, be reasonable. I’ve been dead almost a thousand years.’

 _Bastard_ , was all that went through Merlin’s head and he glanced at the CCTV camera monitoring the toilets at the far end of the room; fortunately, it was facing away. He turned back to Arthur impatiently, ‘fine, _fine_ , but make it quick.’

Quick was the word for it. As soon as Arthur had tugged his boyfriend's jeans down, his lips were on Merlin’s waiting cock and the tall, lanky man found himself biting down on his fist as he was pushed back against the cubicle wall.

They both became aware of someone entering the bathroom but Merlin's pulse was pounding loudly in his ears and suddenly he didn’t care if the whole world knew what they were doing, ‘fuck, Arthur. Don’t stop, don't--!’

Minutes later and he had spilled his seed into Arthur’s mouth; Merlin stepped back to catch his breath, wiped himself down and pulled his trousers back up to his waist, his face singeing, ‘I swear to God, the things I do for you…’

‘You love it,’ Arthur replied with a smirk, catching his lover and pulling him into his arms for a kiss, his lips still smeared with Merlin’s excitement, ‘just like the good old days, hmm?’

‘Clotpole.’

They spent a moment in each other’s arms, until Merlin decided it really was time to go and finally managed to drag Arthur out of the cubicle.

They both nodded respectively to the mortified businessman standing at the sink nearby and left the toilets with a faint sense of triumph, while the stranger forgot all about washing his hands and allowed the water to spill over the sink.


End file.
